ReunitedinLove
by RebekahMarie2011
Summary: Jenny and Jethro rekindle the love they once had..hopefully this time, for good


A://N: Okay, so this is a little story I wrote while in a writing class last semester. it's a short, yet sweet smut scene between Jenny and Gibbs. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it, although its not very good.

**Jenny and Gibbs sat on the couch, snuggled close together, drinking hot cocoa and coffee, listening to the fire crackle and pop in tune to the slow jazz playing in the background. Gibbs kissed the top of Jenny's head. **

"**Remember, in Paris, when we would sit, just like this, for hours on end, watching and waiting for something to happen?" Jenny smiled and let out a little giggle. "And do you remember how we used to play cards, and ma…." She paused. Gibbs took his finger and used it to turn her head toward his and kissed her. Flashbacks from their nights in Paris flashed through her head. She kissed him back, never wanting the moment to end. Gibbs ended the kiss long enough to set the coffee and hot cocoa aside. Then, without skipping a beat, kissed her again. This kiss was deeper, more breathtaking than the last. Jenny moaned low in her throat. The moan almost took Gibbs over the edge.**

**Jenny ran her hands through his medium length, unruly, silver streaked hair as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. When the kiss finally ended, it left them both breathless and wanting more. **

"**Jethro," She said panting. "Make love to me. Make love to me like you used to..in Paris." That was all he needed to hear. He stood, helping her to her feet at the same time, and lead her down the long hallway to his bedroom. As they made their way down what seemed to be the never ending hallway,, he stopped and pressed her against the wall, kissing her, pressing his body as close as her could to hers so she could feel what she was doing to his body. She ripped his shirt open, and it fell from his arms to the floor like silk, revealing his ripped, taught chest. Managing to not end the long kiss, he unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the floor with his. The continued down the hallway, finally arriving in the doorway to his room. He picked her up, carried her over to the bed and gently lowered her onto the edge of the bed. Grabbing the zipper of her skirt, her expertly unzipped it, undid the clasp, and tossed it aside in one movement, never taking his eyes off of her. Jenny sat up and undid his belt and pants. **

"**Come on Jethro." She unzipped the pants, pushed them down his legs, and pulled down his boxers. Gibbs stepped out of them and began kissing Jenny's neck and shoulders, slowly lowering her onto the bed. The room smelled like Old Spice, Fendi, Lavenders, and sex. What a combination. He kept his attention on what he was doing. With one hand, he removed her panties, throwing them beside his pants, eager to be inside her again, feel the warmth envelope him. "Jethro." Jenny moaned. With one hand, she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. Gibbs dipped lower, taking one in his mouth, suckling it. He moved to the other, then continued kissing his was down to where she moved to the natural rhythm of sex. When he finally kissed her there, She moaned deeper, driving him crazy. Using one finger, he slowly entered her, using his thumb to stroke her mound. He felt her warm, pink skin pulsing around him. She rocked into him, quivering with a long, sweet climax. "Jethro! Please!" With that, he slid up her body and positioned himself between her legs. He entered her, sucking in a deep breath. Memories of their lovemaking swam through his head. Setting the pace, he told himself that this was for jenny, not for himself. He wanted to pleasure her. Their breathing quickened as did the pace. Just when she thought the feelings running through her couldn't get any more intense, the biggest, most spectacular feeling rocked her from head to toe. Jethro screamed her name as all control he had vanished and nature took over. Sparks flew before his eyes. Gibbs collapsed on the bed beside Jenny. They lay there, not saying a word, basking in the sweet afterglow. As their breathing came back to normal, Jenny found her voice. "That…was….amazing….After all of these years, you never forgot what I liked." Jethro smiled. "I'm like an elephant Jen. I never forget." She smiled. "I'm glad." She fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, still tangled in the bed sheets. She finally felt close to Jethro again. Hopefully, this time, It was for good.**

**The end. I know…. I always leave you in suspense! That's the fun of it… **


End file.
